


Written in the Stars

by Only_Karen



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-23 03:03:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13778307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Only_Karen/pseuds/Only_Karen
Summary: Former New Scotland Yard detective Evangeline Sherman quits her job to follow her dreams in the entertainment industry after her first book "Detective in Training" becomes an unsuspected best seller, landing her a tv-series deal for the book. How will her new found fame affect her life, friendships and relationship?





	1. And we're live

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EmImagines](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmImagines/gifts).



«On the show tonight we have Sherlock co-creator Mark Gatiss who’s hopefully going to be talking about the show and about a new project he’s currently working on, a writer who’s rising to fame with her first published book detective in training, Evangelina Sherman! He’s here to talk about his first time directing a play, yes, first time! David Tennant, he’s here!! And the Eleventh Doctor, Matt Smith will be here today too! yes I know!» Graham said excitedly as he hyped up the crowd like he always did before welcoming his guests onto the show. Being the first time on the show, on any show I was like a Chihuahua, shaking constantly. What if I messed up, or what if they didn’t like me?! All kinds of thoughts were going on in my head, blocking out any other sound, until I suddenly heard my name being called and I rushed out of my dressing room, containing myself before I got to the famous stairs, walking up them as casually as I could, trying to make it look like I’d done it a thousand times before. «There she is! Hello, welcome, welcome!» Graham smiled, giving me a double cheek kiss. «Matt, David, Mark», he added as I greeted the three gentlemen before sitting down next to Mark at the end of the couch, closest to Graham. 

«Welcome all! And a special welcome to you two, Mark and Evangelina», Graham said, «Thank you for having us», Mark said with a smile. «Thank you so much, it’s an honor», I smiled wide. «Now, do you use Evangelina? Or do people just call you Eva?» he asked, «Most people go for Eva, I’m only Evangelina in professional settings, and when I’ve done something wrong», I laughed, «okay», he said, laughing, everyone else laughing with us. «So Detective in Training, tell us about it. What’s it about». Graham asked once the laughing had died down. «Well, it’s sort of fiction, but based on real events. I started writing it as a blog a year after I started working at New Scotland Yard. In a way it was a way for me to cope. Of course, it was never any big hints revealed, only how a Metropolitan Detective’s day to day was. And I don’t know, it just escalated from there and I decided to make it into a fictional book, seems like people like it too», I explained. «It’s an amazing book!» Mark confessed. «Thank you so much!» I smiled wide. «And as I’ve understood, someone has picked up the book to make a movie out of it?» Graham asked, «Not a movie, a series, or more, a spinoff series», I beamed, looking from Graham to Mark. «We’re making a spinoff series for Detective Inspector Lestrade», people were cheering in the audience, mostly women. «I’m guessing Detective Oswald will be pretty dominant in this series», Graham noted. «Oh yes, of course, she and Lestrade are both leads in the series», I said, nodding. «When will the pilot episode air?» «Next month, we’re starting filming this week», Mark smiled, looking at me. «And have you got the cast together?» I shook my head at this. «We’re getting together tomorrow, for a introduction, hopefully I won’t make a complete ass of myself in the lead», I laughed. «Oh, now stop it! I’m sure you’ll be amazing!» Graham stated. 

«Now we turn our attention to David! You’re direction your first ever play!» Graham said, looking to David Tennant who was sitting right next to Mark. «Yes I am, I’m directing Romeo and Juliet at the Donmar Warehouse», he said, with a nervous chuckle. «I was in a school production of that when I was a kid!» I gasped, chuckling. «You were?! Who’d you play?» David asked, looking to me. «I was Juliet», I smiled wide. «I wish I could play Juliet», David joked, «You’d be a fantastic Juliet! Absolutely brilliant!» I said, trying to sound sincere in my joke. «I don’t mean to sound weird or like I was looking at it, but I notice you have a tattoo on your leg, it kind of showed when you moved your legs slightly», David said, sounding nervous. «Oh yeah, I’ve got one on my leg and one just under my armpit», I mused. «The one you saw is ‘all the worlds a stage’ and the one under my arm is ‘We’re all stories in the end. Just make it a good one, eh’ with a tiny tardis next to it», I added, laughing slightly. «That is so cool!» Matt mused. «I don’t know what your Doctor Who tattoo looks like, but I’m absolutely loving the fact that you have one, and the Shakespeare one looks great», David said with a huge smile, what a nerd! 

«Matt, you’ve got a movie coming out this summer right?» he nodded, «Yeah, quite surprised that I got time for those with Doctor Who at hand. But yes, it’s out this summer and it’s called Bert & Dickie. I play Bert Bushnell. It’s about two men who gets thrown together just five weeks before the 1948 London Olympics final», Matt explained. «Well, we’ve got a clip here, and I believe it’s when Bert and Dickie first meet, take a look.»

Everyone cheered as the clip ended. «Wow, wow, wow! Amazing!» Graham cheered. «Thank you very much!» Matt said, smiling. «How awesome is it that you travel through time and space every week, but then you sort of take some time off to go back to 1948, in the sense of the movie, and you get to be someone completely different», I mused. «It was amazing, and I’m so happy I got the opportunity to be part of both», Matt confessed. 

…

«Thank you all for coming! Let’s give a round of applause for Matt Smith, David Tennant, Eva Sherman and Mark Gatiss», Graham said, getting applause all around. 

~following day, meeting the cast~ 

«Good morning everyone! And welcome to this little meeting», Mark said, standing in the circle containing the actors and actresses. «All of you know who I am, but not many of you have met Eva Sherman who wrote the story we will be working with», he added, gesturing to me, standing in between Una Stubbs, Mrs. Hudson, and Louise Brealey, Molly Hooper. «What an absolute honor it is to get to be working with all of you!» I beamed, looking around at every face in the room. «Why don’t you tell them about yourself Eva?» Mark asked, giving me a reassuring smile. «Okay, yeah, my name is Eva Sherman, I’m 25 and I’m from Cambridge. I used to be in the army before getting a job as a police detective for the Metropolitan Police», I smiled, looking at everyone. 

…

«Lunch break!» I said with a wide smile, just as the door to the make shift rehearsal/read-through room opened, revealing my boyfriend Patrick on the other side. «Hello love, ready to go out for a bite?» he smiled, standing awkwardly in the doorway in his three piece suit. «Yes, just let me grab my things», I smiled, «I’ll be back in 30 yeah?» Mark nodded, giving me a warm smile. 

Walking out on the street hand in hand I had to admire the sun. «How’s work going babe?» I asked, looking over at Patrick. «It’s going great love. How’s the read-through going?» has asked in return, wrapping his arm around my shoulder, pressing a soft kiss to the side of my head as people gave us looks. I knew why they were glaring at us. Patrick is 15 years my senior, not that I cared much about that, I always felt like an old soul in a young body. For me, love was what mattered. As long as it was a mutual love and respect, and there were no law breaking, age shouldn’t play a matter in a relationship. Not that I’d ever try to tell that to the countless people who would, on a daily basis, silently judge us when we were out and about. I knew what they were thinking, he’s paying her to be with him, she’s just using him for his money, that can’t be legal or okay, what must her family be thinking, or the most normal one cradle snatcher. It absolutely disgusted me and I just wanted to shout at them in Hebrew. Looking up at Patrick as he went on talking about his day and the new project they were working on that would start next year, I stepped up on my tip toes and pecked his cheek. I really did love hearing him talk about his passion. «What was that for love?» he mused, looking at me. «No particular reason», I smiled, taking his hand in mine as we started walking. 

…

«Sorry to interrupt, but I’m here to give you Eva back», Patrick joked as he dropped me off at the rehearsal room again after our little lunch date. «Ah welcome back Eva!» Mark said, giving me a big smile. 

The rest of the day went on smoothly and before you know it we were all saying goodnight and heading our separate ways home. «Can I drop you off at your house?» Mark asked, approaching me. «If you don’t mind, that would be lovely», I smiled, grabbing my bag and cardigan. «Come on then!» he chuckled, leading me to the car. 

Getting in the car I gave him my address, which made him laugh, «What’s so funny?!» I asked, looking at him like he was a crazy person. «I live in that apartment building too», he mused, looking over at me. «Really? Which apartment?» I asked, «Nr. 10. You?» «Nr. 12», I chuckled. «We’re neighbors and we never knew! Have you been living there for long?» he asked, glancing at me as we drove down the road. «2 and a half years more or less, I lived closer to Scotland Yard before that, but there was a fire in the apartment building and I decided to move», I said matter-o-factly. «That’s horrible! Did you lose any belongings?» I shrugged, «Nothing of importance», I smiled. 

… 

Reaching the apartment building Mark parked the car at his spot before we got out and entered the building. The apartments were on the 4th floor with quite the nice view, in my mind the best views as we were on the sides of the building, unlike the 2nd, 5th, 8th, 11th and so on, which were in the middle. 

«Well I suppose we’ll see each other tomorrow», I smiled fishing my keys out of my bag, turning to Mark. «Yeah, if you want we could drive together to set?» he suggested, giving me a smile. «That would be lovely, thank you Mark», I smiled, nodding.


	2. Goodbye Uncle Robert

-two months later- 

We had wrapped up the first two episodes already, including the pilot when I got the call I’d been dreading. «Ima? What’s wrong?» I gasped as she sobbed over the phone. «Uncle Robert is gone. I’m so sorry baby», she said, trying her best to keep herself together. «Ima it’s okay, you can cry as much as you want to. Is Ken there with you?» I asked, praying to the gods above that my stepfather was home at the moment so my mom wouldn’t have to be alone. «Yeah, he’s here, he’s making me a cup of tea at the moment, thank you my love», mom said, talking to Ken as he probably handed her the cup of tea. «Have you talked to the others?» I asked, referring to my 14 year old half sister Juliet and my 25 year old step sister Willow. Willow, who was Ken’s daughter from a previous relationship had been in our lives since she and I were about 12 and she was as close my granduncle (her step-granduncle) as I was. «I’ve not had the guts to call Juliet, she’s staying with some friends and I don’t want to ruin her evening. As for Willow, Ken and I both told her, she was devastated, poor thing», my mom sighed. We all knew how close to someone Willow could get, and it usually ended in breaking her heart. She felt with her whole being, she couldn’t hurt a fly even if she wanted to. «How’s Grandpa holding up?» I asked, Uncle Robert and Grandpa were very close all their lives, having worked together for so long. «He’s heart broken», mom confessed. 

~a week later, funeral~

«Here to say a few words about Robert, his great niece Eva», the priest said, letting me stand on the podium and lowering the mic so I could talk properly into it. «Hello everyone, I just want to start of by thanking each and everyone for gathering here today in memory of Uncle Robert, he would really have appreciated it. Most of you knew him as half of the Sherman Brothers, composer for Disney, a father, a grandfather, friend, uncle, brother. He was Robert B. Sherman to the world, but to me he was my uncle, even if it wasn't a direct link, he and my Grandfather Richard has been there for me ever since I was a little girl, always encouraging me to perfect my craft, weather it was making stories, playing instruments or singing», sighing I held back tears, before I could get chocked up on them, as I looked out at everyone in the room, my eyes landing on Patrick who was sitting on the first row, next to the empty spot where I was going to sit after, «I’ve learnt from Uncle Robert that «family is family, wether it’s blood, or it’s not. As long as you love them and they love you, it doesn’t matter who you call family. It’s about respect and understanding, but mostly its about love». Uncle Robert was one of the smartest and kindest people in my life, and that, I think, says a lot when you see the family I grew up in. He has been there for everyone for as long as he has lived. Last time I saw him he was in the hospital, we knew he wouldn’t have much long left. And even as he was laying there, with every breath possibly being his last he had some wise words to say, he told me to be the best version of myself that I could be. A motto that he has lived by everyday, and a sentence that he has quoted to everyone in our family all over the course of our years with him. He told me to «follow your dreams, take life with a spoonful of sugar and life will be just like a walk in a sunflower field», and I will never forget that. He believed in me in a time when I didn't believe much in myself. I had a life I lead, but it still didn't feel whole. I think I speak for the entire family when I say «Robert you will be missed dearly», thank you», I said, whipping tears away before the priest came up. «It was a final wish of Robert to hear Eva and her sister Juliet sing «Stay Awake» from Mary Poppins at his funeral, and so I ask of you to have a minute of silence as they perform this final wish for him. Taking the violin I was handed I stepped in front of the mic stand and started softly playing the melody as we let ourselves get lost in the melody:

Stay awake  
Don't rest your head  
Don't lie down  
Upon your bed  
While the moon drifts in the skies

Stay awake  
Don't close your eyes

Though the world is fast asleep  
Though your pillow's soft and deep  
You're not sleepy as you seem  
Stay awake  
Don't nod and dream  
Stay awake  
Don't nod and dream

Everyone was crying now, and as Juliet and I stepped down we both put a rose on his casket and kissed three fingers, pressing in the the side of the casket. «Goodbye Robert», I whispered, before being embraced in a hug from my mom and stepdad, «That was beautiful», she whispered in my ear, my tears flowing freely as they rubbed my back and hair. 

the rest of the ceremony was beautiful, and when it was time for the casket to be carried out to his final destination I took my mom and granddad’s hand in mine, squeezing them. We were the first to leave after the carriers. followed by my aunts, uncles, cousins, my dad and his family, my stepdad and my sisters and so on until every last person in the church had joined the row. Outside the chapel was people in their thousands. They had all heard the speech and the song, and they were all crying, people from his age and down to toddlers.

«Hey come here», Patrick said, walking towards me at the meet up after the ceremony, holding his arms open for me to run into. Tears flowed freely again and I ran into his arms, feeling him embrace me tenderly. «It’s okay love, it’s okay, he’s in a better place», he cooed, letting me cry into his chest. «Thank you for coming today, I couldn’t have done it without you», I sobbed, looking up at him, «Of course I’d be here beautiful, I couldn't let you go through this alone», he said. Hugging him again I didn't let go until we had to, when we were all going home. «Come on love, let’s go home yeah?» Patrick murmured, his hand caressing my back. «Yeah», I said, nodding slightly as I whipped the tears away. «Juli? Sweetie, don’t ever hesitate to call if it gets too much okay?» I said, looking at my baby sister. «Yeah, I will», she said, her voice cracking as she gave me a hug. «You too ima», I looked at my mother standing so small and fragile next to my stepdad, «I will sweetie», she said, nodding as she hugged me too. 

…

Reaching the apartment building I clung onto Patrick’s arm as we made our way up the stairs. The day, and week had been just one major sob fest, and I was constantly thanking my lucky stars, that being Patrick and Mark canceling my schedule, that I didn’t have work or anything of importance. 

«Can I get you anything love?» Patrick asked, dragging me out of my train of thoughts. «A cup of tea?» I said, more a question than an answer. «Of course, I’ll be right back love», he said, giving me a small smile. 

Re-appearing from the kitchen shortly after with a cup of tea he handed it over to me before sitting down. «How are you feeling love?» he asked, rubbing my shoulder gently. «Like my heart has broken into a billion pieces», I said with a sigh, leaning into his side. «I’m so sorry love, I wish there was something I could say or do to make it better», he sighed, pressing kisses to the side of my head. 

We sat in silence after that. The only sounds were my shaky breath or the times a memory would come back and I would whimper, trying not to let the tears spill again. 

…

I didn’t know how long we’d been sitting on the couch in silence when he broke it. «We should get some sleep love», fearing my own voice would fail me and send another wave of cries my way I ended up just nodding as I got up to go to bed. «I’ll carry you», he offered, giving me a loop sided smile. Effortlessly picking me up Patrick held onto my hips as I wrapped my arms and legs around him, my head nuzzling in the crook of his neck as he carried me to our bedroom.


End file.
